There is a need to transmit transverse electric (TE) or a transverse magnetic (TM) surface bound waves over surfaces far more efficiently than is possible by uncontrolled surface propagation. By achieving surface waveguide-like propagation, power can remain bound to the surface and localized to a desired path on that surface. This can provide more secure communications since waves remain attached to the surface (if desired), whereas antenna-based wireless communication system are apt to broadcast possibly sensitive information to the surroundings. It is desirable that the transverse electric (TE) or a transverse magnetic (TM) surface bound waves be able to follow an arbitrary path (having a smoothly changing radius of curvature) while maintaining a phase preserving wavefront.